Telechoice 2
Passion, you really have to learn to watch your language. Thank you. ---- Passion, what kind of stupid messages are you sending us? You think anyone can understand it, and Candy ? says you're stupid, and I think you're stupid, too. ---- Passion, that's truly an original. Now what does he say? It sounded like he said Soul II Soul. This is Stephanie, I would like to know, I would like to see Soul II Soul, but I don't know exactly what they said. I saved that message, because that is an original. Please get back to me on 733, thanks a lot, see you later, bye! I couldn't really understand it, it kind of scared me a little bit, but, you should've put that one on on Halloween. But, I would like to know, if you got a chance to see Chubb Rock when he was in Greeley, I'd like to know that too, because he was here. Alright, see you later, bye. ---- ...very strange. Nobody left a message who understands anything that that was about, and we're glad you no longer work in our section. Thank you. [undiscernible] ---- Passion, what was that? I don't even know what you...what he said, if that was even a he. Tell me. Bye. ---- Could you repeat that, please? ---- This is Lorraine from SPS. We would appreciate it, and—this is a business that we are calling, uh, business people—and when we have messages, we feel it's important a customer's calling us. Our phones are not to be played around with. Please, if you're going to send your messages for fun, do it to other sections. Do not do it to the SPS. Thank you. ---- What the heck was that? ---- Um...my name's Chris Keller, and I'm getting your messages for Passion. My extension is 644. I think, maybe...you're dialing the wrong number, or we have a mistake in the system. But Passion is not here, and you know, again...if you want to talk to me about this, it's extension 644. Sorry about not passing the information on to you. Bye. What'd you say, babe? Um...Passion's not at this number. My name is Chris Keller, I'm in extension 644, Um, you're not reaching Passion, you're reaching me. Thanks. ...calling to reach out and touch someone. ? (laughs) ---- You're exactly right, Chris, because I'm getting the same messages so...I don't know what's the matter with this system, I think it's picking it up from, from...somewhere, but like you said, Passion isn't here, but there are some people getting upset about it, and...in a way, you can't blame them, but they gotta watch their mouth, too. ---- Before you be telling people they're stupid, you better make sure that you know that they're the ones not sending that message. ---- You've got the wrong person, whoever you are, okay? ---- Hey, if you're gonna be sending messages to somebody, send it to only one person, instead of everybody. ---- What the hell are you talking about? Because I have no clue, and I don't think you should be sending messages to people that you have no clue what they're talking about. ---- Hey, well, I don't know who sent the message, I don't know who's teling anyone they're stupid. ---- That was a dumb remark. ---- Excuse me, I do not know who this is, but I did not tell anybody that they were stupid, and if you have something to say to me, please come to my desk and say it so that I know who you are. Thank you. ---- Excuse me, who is this? You can go ahead and leave me a name, so I know who I said it to, because I don't think I said it. so why don't you know what you're talking about, before you call me first? Okay? Thanks a lot. Bye. ---- Listen, I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, you're obviously using Passion Hodge's extension, and, you know...you apparently, you sent that message last week to all my co-workers and myself on our Aspect. A couple of us responded to Passion Hodge, so we thought it was—we were mistaken, but we responded jokingly, because obviously we took her message as a joke, and then you come back as a response, retaliating because you don't like our response. First of all, the message that was sent on her extension was not having anything to do with work, it was a joke; we all took it as a joke, couple of us responded, you got my response. Now, you're being hostile. Don't respond to my message right now, don't ever call my Aspect again, and if you ever do, I'm gonna let Linda know and listen to your message. Thank you. ---- I don't who this message was directed to, but I think everyone in Pat Young's group got the message. Ah...don't know what it's about, but...anyway. ---- Hi Passion, Larry Luciano. I manage the Aspect telecommunications switch. Passion, you should go ahead and definitely change your password. It's about 10 after 4:00, someone has signed on with your extension, 580, 580; and sending all kinds of, ah...inappropriate messages to all the TSRs, of course it's coming out under your name. I know it's not you, because it's a guy that's doing this, so please change your password. If you need help in doing that, give me a call back, and I can show you how. Thank you. ---- Hi, um...this is Pat Davalos, in training room 1090C. Passion, we're getting some kind of weird messages over here that were sent from your telephone. Will you please come over and see me? Thanks. Again, I'm in the training room 1090C. I think I know you. Come and see me, right away. Bye. ---- Well, yeah...I didn't say anybody was stupid, but if you...you know, you can come over and talk to me about it. You don't have to leave a message, come over and talk to me about it. ---- Was that, um...message to everybody in the center, or was it to me, directly? Well, I don't know who sent this message, but it wasn't me. My name is Sherman Taylor. and I'm over in Inbound, and...some, ah...had something to do with a message about somebody's passion, about something stupid, or something like that. I'm at Inbound in 304, I'd appreciate it if you could give me a call, and, ah...straighten this situation out, because I have no idea who sent it, and I think whoever sent this message back definitely sent it to the wrong place. So, my name is Sherman I'm in Inbound 304, I just recently moved over here, so this 304 might have been someone else's Aspect, so I'd appreciate it. ---- All I said was, "come again?", I'd like to hear that, so I can understand it. ---- I don't remember telling anyone they were stupid, I said that I would like to go see Chubb Rock, I thought Passion had sent a message that some group was going to be playing Friday. I think we remember the message, I don't remember calling anybody stupid, that's just not my makeup. I'm sorry if you misunderstood, but that wasn't me. But the message I sent, I said it was scary. It sounded scary, okay? I don't know who you are, but you're sending messages from Passion Hodge's extension. But anyway, I was interested in going to the event, I just couldn't understand the message. And also, don't send me any more negative messages. If you can't say anything nice, then don't call. ---- In response to your message, I don't remember calling anybody stupid, nor sending any messages to anyone referring to them that way. You might want to make sure that you have your, ah...extension correct, before you go reprimanding people. ---- Who is that, ma'am? Because I ain't told anybody that they was stupid. Who is this, putting this on my answering machine? Category:One-sided calls